The Journey of Nine Paths
by narmulti
Summary: what if Naruto's mother survived having the nine tails taken from her. Raised him to be one of if not the most powerful ninja in the ninja world but one night during the academy she is killed in front of him. this event causes him to awaken one of the most powerful blood lines there has ever been. Join him on his path to awaken his eyes fully. BLOODLINE/SMART/STRONG NARUTO NARUHINA
1. intro

_**This is my first fan fiction I hope you'll be kind because I haven't written one before. Now without further ado here is the first chapter of "The Journey of Nine Paths"! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

********************************************************************Chapter 1**

Our story starts off with an eight-year-old Naruto Uzumaki on his way to his first day at the Academy. Our favorite Kyūbi jinchūriki is ready to begin his journey as a ninja and follow in his mother's footsteps. Now, Naruto is a very smart little boy (smart enough to out think a low-level Chūnin), but he knows that deception is key. He has fooled everybody (except for his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who taught him how to be so cunning and shrewd) into believing that he is a loudmouthed, hyperactive prankster. Naruto's mother also started teaching him in the artes of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu, and her Chakra Chains. He always hid his skill because the village was never very kind to the jinchūriki, for every day he would be beaten badly by villagers and ninjas. The abuse was even worse on his birthday when he got beaten within an inch of his life as a reminder that the villagers feel he should have never been born. His detestable treatment by the village turned Naruto quite spiteful- the only reason he does not destroy the village is because of his mother.

**********************************************************************_**Time skip: start of third-year**_

It is the first day of the third year and Naruto is excited to continue his time and training at the Academy. During his time there he runs intoa girl- her name is Hinata Hyūga, heiress to the Hyūga clan. And to Naruto, there was something about her... Now, Hinata never been a kind girl. Being raised by the stuck up Hyūga clan she was taught that kindness equals weakness, and that her clan, her blood, and her abilities are the best. Due to how she was taught, when they first met she pushed past Naruto without saying anything except for "Get out of my way!" This behavior did not phase Naruto since he was used to such reactions due to how the villages treat him for holding the nine tailed demon fox that was sealed inside him by his dad, the fourthHokage Minato Namikaze. But, for whatever reason, he was not about to take this attitude from Hinata. He wanted to not just ignore, barely tolerate, or secretly detest her like he always did the other villagers, but found himself determined to change how she thinks of other people.

_**Time skip: six months night of the **__**Uchiha**__** massacre**_

We find Kushina Uzumaki visiting her old friend Mikoto Uchiha in her home while their children and long-time childhood friends Naruto and SasukeUchiha were training outside the compound. After Sasuke and Naruto were done, Naruto raced ahead of his friend, determined to best him and show off his speed. Sasuke couldn't keep up with Naruto's agility, and so Naruto returned before his friend, only to find that the entire Uchiha clan has been killed. Worried for his mother's safety, he runs off to find Kushina. Naruto finally reached Sasuke's home, only stopping at the front door's threshold to see that Itachi Uchiha was the sole person responsible for the death of everyone in the clan, and who's currently attacking Kushina. Distracted by the sight of her baby and recognizing that he's safe, Itachi took Kushina's momentary pause and killed her while she was still locked into Naruto's gaze. Following his latest victim's gaze, Itachi stares straight into Naruto's eyes and usesthe ultimate Genjutsu, only usable by the Mangekyō Sharingan Tsukuyomi forces. The powerful, torturous jutsu makes Naruto continually relive his mother's death right before him for 72 hours, able to do absolutely nothing about it. The mental and emotional stress put on him by this terror causes him to awaken the ultimate** Dōjutsu-** the Rinnegan. This new power causes his eyes to change from their regular sky blue to a royal purple with 9 black rings in a ripple pattern. The awakening of this hidden force within him causes him to black out immediately after he was freed from Itachi's Tsukuyomi genjutsu. Foggy, our disoriented Naruto wakes up in what appears to be a sewer. He manages a standing position, and hear's something in the distance call out his name. Without a second thought and many other options, Naruto stumbles toward the sound, vaguely wondering how he got here and who it is that wishes to see him at the end of the dark tunnel.

_**Thank you for your time, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to update as often as possible but please remember this is my first fan fiction, so please be kind with your feedback. Please review and have a great day!**_


	2. the journey starts

**_Hello and thank you everyone for making my fanfiction so popular on its first day. I just hope that this next chapter is as popular as the last one to help the popularity continue throughout all the future chapters of this fiction._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**_Mindscape_**

We find our blonde hero waking up in the sewer heading in the direction of where he heard his name called. He continues down this dimly lit pathway, sledging through water up to his ankles, until he sees in the distance an enormous gate welded tightly together by faded, golden bars. Through the gate he hears his name and realizes that sound is coming from behind the bars. Naruto walks straight up to the gate until he can see what is behind them, and he finds a 50 story tall, orange fox with nine flowing tails behind it- out of pure fear, he takes a step backwards. To Naruto, the Fox seemed to emanate a sinister aura that put him off and frightened him. Amused at his fear, the Fox looks down at him and says "What are you doing here human? Don't you know not to come into the den of the AlmightyKyūbi!"

Naruto then says "So- so _you're_ the Kyūbi? Ha! Pathetic. You don't look so Almighty to me in your den behind those bars. I should have never been scared of you." Naruto shakes his head. "Tsk, I heard someone calling my name and I came this way. And besides you're sealed in me. What could you possibly do to me?"

The Kyūbi narrows his eyes at the boy and replies, "So you're my host... don't think that you can control my powers just because you managed to reach my lair inside you. My power is locked away with me where even your special eyes cannot see," he smirked, "and only I can release it to you."

Naruto's eyes suddenly change at the Kyūbi's mention of his special ocular powers, and as he locks eyes with the Kyūbi, the Fox remarks "Hmm, yes, your special eyes. Those eyes are of the sage of six paths- I can see such strength and desire reflected in them. It is almost as if you have all nine paths of the Rinnegan..."

"So that's what you meant by my eyes being special, but what did you mean by a power locked away? And if these are the eyes of the sage, how come I have nine paths and not six like he did?"

The Kyūbi roughly laughed and said "HA HA HA the eyes the sage had were not complete- the Rinnegan has a total of nine paths, not six. To open all nine is near impossible. It was certianly too much for the almighty sage to conquer. As for the paths' power being mostly locked away, we Biju each control a different path which we can unlock for a user of the Rinnegan. I myself am keeper of the animal path, and each nine of us has a different path and test that unlocks the path. If you pass my test I will tell you my name and unlock the animal path for your eyes. All you need to do is obtain a hard to come by, near impossible to find summoning contract, and then be allowed to sign it."

Naruto's gaze penetrates the Fox's as he replies "I'll have this path unlock in no time, just you wait."

**_Real-world_**

Naruto wakes up in the Uchiha compound, where he runs outside and goes to find the summoning contract (which he knows are hard to find). As he's looking around he sees the cat Tauro, and recalls when he saw the completion of the "Capture Tauro" mission. "_There's no way that cat is normal- a normal cat could not live being squished to death every time it returns to its owner. No, there has to be something special about it._" He then goes in search of some fish for the cat, hoping to bait it. After acquiring some tuna he goes and looks for Tauro who he finds near the training ground. He approaches the cat slowly as to not frighten her, then puts the tuna down in front of her and says "You're not a normal cat are you? I know a normal cat would've died from being squished like that lady does to you."

Amused, Tauro then looks at him and says "You're right I'm not normal. I'm a demon. Why are you asking? Oh, and thanks for the tuna."

"I was hoping to sign your summoning contract- if you have one, that is. If you'd please let me."

"I'll let you sign it _if _you get that awful lady to stop almost killing me every time with her hugs of death. Do you know how painful it is to die and then be reborn, only to live through that same hell almost daily? I know I'm a demon but come on! That's just not fun!"

Naruto chuckles and says "Sure Tauro, let's go back to your owner and teach her how to hold you right."

And so the duo head to the Hokage's office to return Tauro to her owner, the Fire Daimyō's wife, who is so happy to see her precious cat again that she goes to grab her and squeeze the life out of her yet again, but Naruto jerks Tauro away and says "Excuse me ma'am, but I think you're hurting her when you try and hold her like that. Maybe if you were to hold her gently and pet her lightly she might stop running away." He then demonstrates how to hold the cat properly, and in response, Tauro cuddles deeper into Naruto's chest while purrs affectionatel. Flabbergasted by Tauro's calm and hospitable reaction, the Fire Daimyō's wife immediately adopts the sweet tactics and thanks the young man for helping her to keep her from running away. Knowing he's done it, Naruto then asks if he can go play with her for a little bit, and seeing no problem with it, Tauro's owner allows it. Naruto and Tauro then return to the training ground where Tauro then materializes a giant scroll. Laying it on the dusted floor, she opens it and says "To sign a summoning contract you need to sign your name in blood. I can tell this is your first contract, so don't go crazy pulling out a kunai and slitting your hand open- a small cut on your thumb or pointer finger is all you need. Then just write your name and perform the hand signs of dog, monkey, tiger. Afterwards take a little bit more blood from your thumb while pulsing Chakra into it and slam your hand to the ground and say '**summoning Jutsu'**."

So Naruto did exactly as instructed. He went through the required hand signs, bit his thumb to stir up blood, channeled some Chakra to that hand, and said** 'summoning Jutsu'.** In response to his actions, there was a proof of smoke and then another demon cat appeared, demanding to know who summoned it. Naruto said "I did. Tauro let me sign your contract."

The new cat then said "Tauro did that? Huh. I guess that makes you our first summoner since she is the boss summon. I guess you've already passed the test- nobody's ever won her grumpy heart over before. I will go back and inform the others. Oh, by the way my name is Sam."

"Thank you Sam, I hope this is to be a great contract with the demon cat Clan under Tauro's control. I hope you don't mind if I get other summons, apparently by signing your contract the Kyūbi said he would unlock the animal path of my Rinnegan, and I have a feeling that that will allow me to have more summoning contracts."

Tauro purrs "No Naruto, that doesn't bother us at all, thanks for the information." While Sam returned to the summoning world, Tauro went back to her owner and Naruto returned to his mindscape.

**_Mindscape_**

Naruto returns to the golden cage holding the Kyūbi and says "I got the contract now tell me Fox- what's your name and how is this path going to be unlocked?" The Kyūbi seems surprised to hear that his host has already gotten the summoning contract required; using the power of the animal path the Fox checks his memories quickly and sees that Naruto is not lying. He actually did it.

Dumbstruck, the Kyūbi pauses a second to stare at Naruto before replying "My name is Jack, and as for unlocking the path, I've already done that for you. Quick and painless," Sam scoffs, "not my usual style… but you may want to train with the new powers your eyes have given you. I know that you have already done some training with water and wind techniques, but now with this unlocked path, you have access to all the elements: water, wind, fire, earth, lightning, gravity, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang, and nothingness. I'd suggest you make about 250 clones per element to train and master them, if your body can even handle such a tall order of clones. Also, I have the summoning contract for demon Foxes and I'll give it to you if you manage to get another summoning contract. But from here on all the summon bosses already know that you have the Rinneganand that you've unlocked the animal path, so it won't be so easy. You'll need to pass their test to contract them. I've spoken enough for one day. Now be gone before I eat you, infidel."

**_Real-world_**

Out of his inner mind trance, Naruto decided to return to his now empty home to train in solitaire. With a huge Chakra rush from his first unlocked path of nine, Naruto summoned 2500 shadow clones, splitting them up into 10 groups of 250, assigning them an element, and telling them to start training in their respected elements. Naruto was determined to master the elements he never could before.

While the clones were training hard, he went to his father's study in a moment of sorrow to mourn his parents' passings. While rifling through his father's things hoping to find some sort of comfort from his loneliness in his dad's possessions, Naruto was startled to find a summoning contract for Eagles among the many scrolls there. Without a second thought Naruto immediately headed to the backyard and signed it, summoning the boss Eagle. A truly impressive creature with a 20 foot wingspan and black feathers of steel, the boss Eagle screeched "Who dares summon me, Alex, the boss of the Eagle clan?"

Naruto looks up to the giant Eagle and says "Why, that would be me, Naruto Uzumaki, and I wish to become the new summoner of your clan."

Alex looks down and says "So you wish to be our summoner? How curious, small one. You look an awful lot like our last one- his name was Minato."

"That was my dad. I could see great benefits in working with your clan if you would let me"

"Very well, you can summon my clan. I do recognize your capability and prowess as the one who has recently unlocked the animal path for his Rinnegan. So," Alex bellowed and flapped his mighty wings, "you may now and forever until our bonds are severed summon my clan. I have no test for you, child of Minato."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down." Alex gives a kingly nod and disappears back to his summoning realm in a gust of smoke.

In front of Naruto is a giant scroll (**like the toad scroll ****Jiraiya**** carries**) with crimson calligraphy sheathing it. Realizing it's the Fox scroll Jack promised, he opens it up and signs his name and the first empty spot he. The blond boy then hears a voice in his head saying "_Hey kid, what are you doing? What you just signed is the Fox summoning contract of which I am the boss summon for. Yeah, me, the almighty Kyūbi. You've already passed my test having contracted Tauro, so I'll saddle a stipulation on you instead- only call me for big battles. Don't waste my time with small quarrels. I have more important things to do and love my already very limited freedom as it is, alright? Now, before you start asking questions about how I'm talking to you like this, just know that I created a mind link between us so we can communicate mentally. Makes things so much easier between the summons and their summoner! Anyways scum, don't go speaking your answers and responses out loud for the world to hear. I made our link telepathic so it could be exclusive and private. Simply focus on my name and our connection and I'll hear them._"

"_Okay_ _Jack, thank you._"

The next day Naruto was determined to be even more productive than yesterday. He summoned 3800 shadow clones and split them into 10 groups of 250, two groups of 500 which he told to go practice Fūinjutsu and Kenjutsu, and finally one group of 300 to go practice Taijutsu. While they were training he went about his daily routine and returned to school for more studies. For the rest of his time at the Academy, Naruto continued for the next one and a half years of making shadow clones to secretly master many skills while coming to school appearing to everyone as if nothing was going on.

The week before graduation the hidden cloud village decided to try and have a peace treaty signing with the hidden leaf. The night of the treaty signing (posted by the Hyūga clan) Naruto was out late training when he saw someone running out of the village with a sack over their shoulder. This person seemed very suspicious, so he summoned one of his Eagles to go scout the individual out. The Eagle came back having learned that the Hyūga Princess had been kidnapped and rendered unconscious, being stolen away in that large sack. Alarmed, Naruto chased after the guy he saw after having his Eagle guide him to the kidnapper's whereabouts to try and stop the kidnapping.

When he spotted the person with the sack over his shoulder, Naruto conjured four shadow clones which diverged in sets of 2 to his far left and right, belting full speed in front of the kidnapper while maintaining out of sight to gain distance on him. Once in position one clone from each set disappeared to let Naruto know the other clones' locations, and asked his Eagle summon to squack loudly as a signal for his clones to start their strategy. Little did the kidnapper know, Naruto's clones had kunai with seals attached to them placed on the man's route that would respond to his Chakra, setting them off. One would daze him by blinding him with light and sound while the other would ensare him in wire around his feet long enough for the real Naruto to come and reclaim the princess.

Just as planned, the man with the sack crossed Naruto's trap and was caught completely off guard- he let out a cry as he was blinded with light and fell to the forest floor after the wires tripped him. Quickly trying to cut the wires and regain his sense, Naruto managed to make it to the man before he successfully freed himself. Naruto summoned Tauro and 2 other demon cats to claw, scar, harm, and run the man off. They did just that. In the man's haste to leave, he left the sack behind which Naruto lugged over his shoulder and took to a safer part of the forest.

Feeling safer, the blonde boy stopped and gently opened the sack to see who this princess was. Come to find out, it was the very same girl who rudely shoved him out of the way on the first day of the third year. He then remembered the introduction she gave and remembered her name was Hinata Hyūga. Shaking her gently to try and wake her, he says "Hinata? Hinata is that you? It's me, Naruto." She started to wake up, so he continued on to say "It's just me, Naruto. We are in the same class together at the Academy. Remember you pushed me out of the way on your first day last year?" Hinata blinks and says "Naruto… Ah, yes, I remember! You shouldn't have been in my way in the first place, but thank you for saving me. I could have handled it myself but you sure made it easier."

"Right," Nartuo scoffed, "you totally had the situation under control. Honestly Hinata, a simple thank you would have been fine."

"Fine, thank you Naruto."

"With that kind of attitude, I'm not sure how well you'd be able to handle yourself should this happen again and you aren't so lucky as to have me close by. Hmmm, there's something about you… I don't usually offer this, but I can train you if you'd like, improve your self-defense, and help make you stronger."

Intruiged, Hinata replies "Alight, I'll take you up on your offer. I'm interested in trying to see what it is you think you might possibley be able to teach me. Hmm, perhaps there is some hope for the other non Hyuga kids."

"Just you wait and see." Naruto smiled.

Naruto then escorted Hinata back to her home and left before anyone else saw him.

The following week he had his graduation test, but he failed it from sheer exhaustion after training too hard with his shadow clones the night before. Seeing this, Mizuki came and talked to him and told him that if he was able to steal the forbidden scroll and learn one Jutsu from it, Naruto could skip the graduation test and automatically pass to become aGenin. Naruto was able to figure out right away that it was a trick, so he went to talk to the third Hokage and told him what Mizuki said to him. They came up with a plan: Naruto would pretend to steal the forbidden scroll to lure out Mizuki, they would catch him in a confession, and force out that he's a traitor to Konaha. Both having agreed on the plan, the third decided to ask Naruto about his eyes, but Naruto said that he would not tell him until after they captured Mizuki and brought back the forbidden scroll.

**AN: There you have chapter 2 and I put up a poll for Naruto's next two ****summonses and it will be up till the end of chapter 4.**


	3. the teams are made

**_Thank you all for making this fanfiction so popular! The poll is going good- so far there are two votes for the Hydra, one vote for Toad, and one vote for Dragon, and thank you all for the positive reviews you give me. I will try my best to make the chapters longer, but do keep in mind this is my first fan fiction I've written so I am doing my best. Anyway, here is chapter 3!_**

We find our blonde hero on his way through the dark, cold forest. The forbidden scroll on his back, he makes it to the clandestine meeting spot he planned with Mizuki. Naruto arrived at the old gnarled tree that had been their chosen rendezvous spot before Mizuki, so he decided to do a little reading while he waited for the other to show, and pulled out aGenjutsu scroll. After about 15 minutes he put the scroll away, wondering what was taking Mizuki so long. With another five minutes of foot tapping Mizuki finally showed up and coolly said "Good job Naruto, now just give me the scroll and you pass."

"Why do you want the scroll to begin with Mizuki," Naruto queried, " and why does it look like you're about to leave the village?"

Mizuki was starting to get annoyed- he thought the boy would just hand over the scroll at the thought of getting his headband, no questions asked. The underhanded ninja decided that it'd be easier to just kill Naruto so he cannot tell anyone about what he already knows, then deliver the scroll to his master. To try and get the scroll from Naruto without a fight, Mizuki says "If you give me that scroll I'll tell you why everybody hates you" _This has to work, he doesn't know that he's the host of the nine tales!_

He was broken from his thoughts when the boy said "If you're talking about the nine tales, I already know- my mom told me about him when I was five."

Mizuki thought _Well damn it! I can't use that to have him give me the scroll so I can kill him. Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way… but first-_ "Okay, you got me, I was going to tell you about the nine tales, but since you already know that point is quite mute. To answer your earlier question Naruto, I'm going to bring the scroll to Orochimaru. Now that I've told you though, I can't allow you to live," he said as his hands reached slowly behind his back, "so now DIE DEMON!"

Mizuki quickly throws one of the giant shurikan off his back at Naruto, who goes through a quick series of hand signs and says** Earth style: MUD WALL.** A large, dirty, thick wall of mud comes up just in time to save Naruto from the weapon. He then goes through another set of hand signs, bites his thumb to draw bit of blood, and says** Summoning Jutsu: Nine Tailed Demon Fox!** A huge puff of smoke appears, and once it clears, the nine tales is standing there in all his red glory.

Mizuki looked at the beast and began to shake involuntarily. The Fox looked straight at Mizuki, and his evil gaze brought Mizuki to his knees. "How… I… How? Wh-" But he couldn't get out any coherent sentence as the Fox took a step towards him and bared its wicked yellow fangs, salivating slightly. Mizuki's jaw dropped as he stood frozen in fear at the beast Naruto had summoned.

"Hey Jack, how about we show this guy why you don't mess with the nine tales." Naruto smirked and continued,"But we can't kill him yet, we still need the third to pass judgment on him".

Jack replies in Naruto's head "_Ha! That just takes the fun out of the fight. But fine, if I can't kill then let's scare hell out of him, break him down, and make it easy for the third to interrogate him after I beat the shit out of him._" A slight smile crossed Naruto's lips as he looked Mizuki in the eyes to reply to Jack with one word. "Yep."

One gruesome butt kicking later (that was really more of a horrible whaling on Mizuki than a true fight), Jack returns to his seal while Naruto takes the forbidden scroll and a black and blueMizuki with him back to the third Hokage's office. When they arrive Naruto tells the third about his confrontation with Mizuki, start to finish. The third then declares that Mizuki is to be put to death, and gives Naruto permission to kill him. Naruto pulls out a Kunai and swiftly slits Mizuki's damaged throat, killing him on the spot. After killing the traitor, Naruto says to the third, "Now I'll tell you about my eyes, since you seemed curious earlier. They are the Dōjutsu called the Rinnegan, which are even stronger than the Sharingan from what I've learned. These are the same eyes that the Sage of six paths had, but so far I only have one path unlocked, which is the animal path that allows me to sign multiple summoning contracts. Aside from that, I also have control over all the elements, including fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, nothing, Yang, Yin, and finally Yin – Yang.

I'm trying to gain control over sub elements as well, but noticed through research that despite the elements I have already, I am missing the ability to control the force of gravity, but I'm guessing I'll obtain that at a later point on my journey to unlock all 9 paths of my eyes- in fact, it might be another path I need to unlock altogether. I have a sneaking suspicion based on when I talked to Jack, the true name of the nine tales, that the remaining paths are unlocked with the other tailed beasts. I think that there might be eight other paths to unlock, although I don't know what all of them are yet. As to how I got these eyes, it happened during the Uchiha massacre- the same night I lost my mother…." Naruto shook his head and finished with "I won't be participating in the CRA."

The third then thinks about all he's been told and says "Thank you for telling me my boy, this will make things a whole lot easier in the future with this knowledge. As a reward for catching stopping a traitor and being so honest with me, I hereby give you, Naruto Uzimaki, the rank of Genin. Be at the Academy in one week for team assignment."

"You're welcome old man, and thank you for the advancement to Genin." Naruto began to leave but stopped in the doorway to turn around and say "By the way, why don't you try using shadow clones for your paperwork? Might make things faster." The third looks at Naruto dumbfounded- how had he never thought of that before?! Irritated with himself, the third goes over to a nearby wall and starts banging his head against it, saying " So stupid, stupid, stupid!" Naruto laughs and walks out, returning home to get back to training in the morning.

Naruto awakens the next day and jumps out of bed, invigorated and ready to make more progress. He starts by making 4000 shadow clones and divides them into 15 groups: 14 of 250 and one of 500. He tells the group of 500 to go practice Fūinjutsu, nine groups of the 250 to practice the nine elements, and the last five groups of 250 to practice Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, and Senbon (with Shuriken and Kunai skills thrown in as well), respectively. As his clones do that, the original Naruto needs to train his body, so he starts off with 200 punches and kicks per limb to get loose and limber, then does 500 laps around the yard with 250 push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches per every 5 laps. He repeats this routine for about six hours, disbands his clones, then goes to bed, so heavy with the combined exhaustion of everyone that he almost doesn't make it there.

The next morning he repeats everything. Now determined to do this routine of clones and body building for nine hours every day, Naruto vows to himself to work tirelessly like this for the entire week until his time for team assignment at the Academy.

*******************************************************************************************************************************One week later**

Iruka walks into the class of excited students and says "Quiet down everyone." That didn't work so he tries again, louder "Quiet down everyone!" Again it doesn't work, and with no patience his eye twitches as he yells "QUIET DOWN AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" This time the class looks at Iruka, somewhat freaked out by his facial expression and tone, and listens to his words to stay silent for a moment.

"Today we are getting a new transfer student who will be joining you on your teams. She was homeschooled, so this is her first public training as a ninja, so I expect all of you to treat her with kindness and show her patience. Her name is Yuki." They hear a knock at the door, whereupon Iruka responds sweetly "Come on in, Yuki, and tell us about yourself a little."

The door slides open, and in walks a tall, slender girl in a white and lavender floral dress with long purple hair that falls down to the tops of her ankles. She has no bangs on her lavender colored head, but is adorned instead with dark, intimate amethyst eyes and a fresh, lovely smelling white orchid in her hair. She has a presence about her that tells you that she is powerful, confidant, stubborn, and headstrong. After she walks to the middle of the room she says in a high, sweet voice, "Hello everybody. My name is Yuki. I have no surname, so please don't ask. My likes include nature, training, and animals, and I just _love_flowers! All kinds, all colors, all scents! Oh, and I hate perverts and think they are absolutely disgusting, plus I despise anyone who thinks women are weak."

"Ummm thank you, Yuki. Why don't you go take a seat next to Hinata" Iruka says as he points to the blue haired girl sitting at the back of the classroom with an open seat next to her by the aisle, "so that we can begin team assignments." She nods and sits down as Iruka begins going through the teams.

After listing off the first six teams, Iruka continues. "Team seven will be Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. Team eight will consist of Yuki, Shino, and Kiba. Team nine will be Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Team ten will be Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. That's it everyone, those are your teams. We'll have several Jōnin sensei arrive after lunch, which you will go to now. Dismissed!"

As the ninja all left the classroom and were walking out of the building, Kiba insults Yuki's feminine appearance by loudly telling Shino how no one that looks so girly like her could possibly be strong. Yuki hears his comment and immediately gets pissed. She runs out in front of Kiba, whips aorund, and punches him hard in the nose. Kiba cries out in surprise and pain, the force of her punch bringing him to the floor. As he holds his bleeding nose, Kiba tries to trip Yuki by swinging his legs furiously underneath hers, but Yuki was too quick- she jumped in the air and landed point blank on Kiba's chest. Now smashed into the ground, Yuki places her foot on his cheek and slowly starts to smash his head further into the dirt floor as she says "That's what you get for judging a book by its cover, Kiba. I may like some delicate things, but that doesn't mean I'm a frail flower myself. Remember that for the future unless you want another ass whooping." She kicks him somewhat hard in the back of his head so that he winces as Kiba struggles back to his feet to watch Yuki leave. Even after she had turned the corner and was long gone, he could still smell her flowery scent in the air, and could tell what way she went by her aroma because of his strong nose. Although he was still in a lot of pain, Kiba could not help but feel a newfound respect and admiration for his new teammate, and found her smell surprisingly calming and sort of theraputic. He smiled to himself as he vowed on his way to lunch not to insult his girly new team member.

After all the ninjas returned from their break, they found that the Jōnin sensei had all arrived and were waiting for them in their classrooms. Now the question that stuck in everyone's mind was which sensei would become theirs?

**_Thank you all again for making this fanfiction so popular. Please leave some positive comments, as they really help, and maybe give me some ideas about what to do in the future. I really do appreciate constructive criticism! Remember that after the next chapter, the current poll is going down, so vote now! But don't worry if you miss it, because after it's gone, two more are going up. _****  
><strong>


	4. tests and misions

_**-Hello everyone, thanks again for making this fan fiction as popular as it is! Sorry for the delay in getting another chapter up. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!-**_

The students littered the classroom, all silent with eyes wide staring at their future sensei. The thought on everyone's mind was who- who would their team get assigned as their superior and trainer? As all the three sensei lined up at the front of the class and silently examined the potential of the room, Kurenai raised up a hand and told everyone to be seated. Scanning the room with her piercing red gaze, she opened her mouth once again. "I'm sure all of you are beside yourself with excitement, hope, and nerves over which one of us will be your masters. Before we tell you the predetermined answer, introductions are in order. Even though only one of us will have jurisdiction over your training, all of us are your elder ninjas and will help, train, and guide you on your road to success for our great village. I, of course, am Yuuhi Kurenai This man on my left is Sarutobi Asuma." Asuma took out the cigarette he was smoking to nod and smile at the children before quickly putting it back to his mouth for another drag. "To my right is Might Guy who-"

"I AM MIGHT GUY!" he suddenly yelled out, surprising everyone except Nartuo who just looked at Guy sensei with confusion. Guy continued, "Whichever one of you lucky 3 people get to have me as a sensei will grow to be the strongest, fastest, and HANDSOMEST team ever to come to Konoha soil! To prove my worth as a sensei I shall perform 1000 pushups for you right now with one hand behind my back in under 10 minutes! If any student wishes to join me rise now so we may all admire your ambition to try and keep up with ME in a physical contest! Now who shall join me?" he bellowed.

Rock Lee stood from his seat and sprang to the front of the class."Guy sensei! I must admit, I was surprised at first by your energy, but am now burning up inside with its passion!" With a huge, dramatic bow, Lee went on. "Please allow me to try my best to keep up with you and participate in this amazing challenge you have given us today!" Guy sensei smiled and slapped Lee on the back much too hard, plowing him to the floor as he said "I like you kid! You got guts! EXACTLY what every ninja needs! And I see you're already on the floor- so eager too! Well you already one-uped me on getting in position, but that'll be the only place you beat me squirt! We'll start when I say to go. Ready Lee?"

Kurenai shook her head and sighed. "Well, while those two tire themselves out, I'll introduce our last sensei, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi smiled and waved politely to the class. "How do you do?" He asked, "I see great potential in this room. And, on the floor…." he said as he stared at the duo doing pushups in front of him, letting out a half laugh, half sigh at the sight. Shaking his head he lookec up to continue, "I cannot wait to get started and see who will maybe be on my team. Should you pass my test, that is." He smiled widely.

"Yes yes, Kakashi, I'm sure the children all know already that no one has yet to pass your team exam. But we'll get to that in a moment. First," Kurenai said, "I need to inform all of you that there should be a medical representative here with us today, but he was unable to attend due to an emergency within the hosptial. You all know that Sakura has decided to take the medicinal route to become a much needed healer and assist on the battlefield." An audible _ahhhhh_ of realization whispered its way across the room at the news. Naruto widened his eyes at the news. He simply thought Sakura had dropped out after not receiving any attention from Sasuke. _I didn't think once she was gone because she's now training at the hospital! _Naruto mused to himself. _You'd think with Jack inside me and all the clones I make that I'd know this. Maybe I should start being more observant on what's going on in other people's lives other than mine…. _

"Medics are vital to staying alive in any situation- whether you be a 3 man crew on a secret assassination mission or one of 100,000 army against another great nation, if you or a teammate gets injured, there are no hospitals in battle." Kurenai continued. "A medic has to be agile enough to slip into the fray, take the injured ninja, and retreat to a less violent location to heal and save their comrade's life while under fire. The pressure medical ninjas face is immense- I'd even argue greater than what most battle ninjas face going up against their opponent. They deserve all the respect in the world, which gets me to my point.

Should any of you decide throughout your training that you would like to join the medical academy, just let your sensei know. We will immediately enroll you after we find a replacement ninja for your 3 men squad. As for the exam Kakashi mentioned, each of us will give you all a challenge you must overcome as a team to be worthy in our eyes of taking on as an apprentice. It could be a test in any form. Academic, field fighting, mental pressure, or otherwise. You will be informed of the test's parameters today, and tested tomorrow when you meet your sensei back here at the school in the morning at 9am."

Kurenai took a deep breath, sighed, and smiled at the students as she said "Now for the sensei team assignments! Team 8, you have Kakashi sensei. Team 7, you have me as your sensei. Team 10, you have Asuma sensei. Everyone stand up and come meet your new teachers. Might Guy smirked and yelled "Starting… now!" Suddenly like a panicked rabbit being chased by the Kyuubi, Guy was dealing out pushups at an inhumane pace. Lee was keeping up fairly well- but he was not able to go as fast as his elder by any means, it seemed. All the students looked at the awkward, panting, sweaty pair with shock, dismay, and a deep, deep hope that their team wouldn't be the unlucky one saddled with this man. That means you need to STAND UP Guy!" Kurenai kicked Guy sensei with such force on his one thousand and first pushup that he hit the ceiling with a thud and fell flat on his face upon returning to the floor. He immediately sprang up to say "Better luck next time Lee! I already did 1000 pushups PLUS an additional one for good measure. I was going to keep going to see how many more I could do before you caught up to me but-" Lee stopped his pushups and stood to look at Guy confused. "Sensei, I was on my one thousand five hundred and first push up just now trying to keep up with your endless energy since I had a feeling you wouldn't stop at just one thousand." Guy looked at Lee dumbfounded as he exclaimed that Lee had beaten him.

"Damn kid! I haven't seen anyone beat me in a push up competition in ages! Not even old Kakashi has bested me in this department! I am thrilled I was assigned to be your sensei so I may oversee your training! This incident just means I'll have to up my training even more so I don't continue to fall behind, and keep you and your whole team on an even stricter training regimen than mine to keep up!" everybody is thinking "_I hope that I don't end up on his team_" "_I might kill him_" added Naruto then Kurenai said " don't worry that wasn't one of your possible sensei's because he already has a team but that colud be a futcher opponent you will face.

Sasuke, Hinata, and Nartuo made their way to the front of the classroom to see Kurenai smiling down at them. "Hello everyone. You already know who I am. I don't have anything for you until we meet tomorrow. But I don't want to meet at the school. Meet me in the northeast forest on the edge of town at 9am sharp, or else I won't even consider the possibility of you being my students. Ok, bye!" And suddenly she turned to leave the room while all the other teams with their new sensei were still talking avidly- but not before he accidentally walked into the doorframe, rubbed his newly bruised head, and successfully slipped out.. Confused, Team 7 looked at each other. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out shaking his head, as Hinata threw shook her head and left also.

***The next morning***

At 9am on the dot, Naruto arrived at the designated area in the woods for Kurenai's test. Seeing his new sensei absent from the group, Naruto looked around but saw no one else but Hinata and Sasuke there. Hinata was practing her Taijutsu, and Sasuke was polishing his weapons. _Well I'm not gunna waste any time either_. Thinking this Naruto summoned 5 clones to practiced his hand signs for his summoning arts for him. while the original did some physical warm ups like jumping jacks and situps

After a full hour of waiting, Kurenai finally showed up, with a book in one hand that he was concentrated on and an emoty sticky bun wrapper in the other. "Sorry I'm late guys. I lost track of time." Kurenai smiled. "I trust you all showed up when you were supposed to, though. Let me just put this breakfast wrapper away and I'll tell you about what we're going to do today"

Naruto heard Jack in his head suddenly. _This woman is an idiot Naruto, you're better off without her. Your time is better spent training on your own, Training with me. What better teacher do you need than the nine-tailed demon fox himself?_

_Just hold on a minute Jack. She's a __Genjutsu__ user could you help me with that or __Chakra__ control both of which I need which you can't teach she can._

_Fine, _Jack said "Thanks for the help up Sasuke, and for your concern Hinata." Kurenai stated as she rubbed his head softly. "That was just thoughtless of me to do that to you. Watching you all, you are so strong already- are you sure you need me at all?"

"Of course we do!" Hinata interjected immediately. "There's so much you can teach us that we could never learn on our own. Plus, you can help me master my genjutsu artes I've been working on. It's already really great because of all my practice, but it's far from perfect by any means. I could use some guidance and help just like anyone else. Nobody knows everything, everyone can use help to improve, and anyone who says otherwise is a cocky, overconfident fool."

Sasuke looked at Kurenai straight on as his sensei's piercing eye rolled over to him next. "Hmph. If you can help me kill my brother, I'll take whatever knowledge you have and use it. I don't care about anything else- if someone can make me better, how you look, act, talk, or feel isn't relevant. I need to get stronger. I need to be the best ninja so I can take my revenge."

"What about you, Naruto?" Kurenai asked, unphased by anything the other two had just said to him. "Do you think you need me?"

"Of course I do, believe it sensei." Naruto quickly responded_. _"You're our superior for a reason. And even if I can't see it right now, that doesn't mean you can't help all of us in some way I don't know about yet."

Kurenai stood back and looked at the three of her students, chewing on each and every word they had just said to her. Suddenly he clapped his hands together and said "Alright! You pass!"

Everyone's jaws dropped as Naruto's shadow clones disappeared. The three dumbfounded students couldn't even stammer out a complete sentence. Kurenai closed her eyes and smiled. "You three have a synergy I've yet to see in any of the other teams I've been assigned to in the past. I watched you all intently as I fell and cried out as if I'd been attacked to see how you'd respond not only to me, but to one another. What everyone usually does is just surround the fallen sensei and protect me at the cost of being aware of the safety of their teammates. All they care about is saving who is highest in command, but not you three. You all understood that everyone's lives are important, not just the ones in positions of power.

Hinata showed rair sines of her compassion and inner strength by coming over to check on me, but not before she yelled out to you two boys to be careful and keep focus. Hinata," he said turning to face her, "you put complete faith in your team to cover you as you made yourself vulnerable to care about the wellbeing of another. And Sasuke, you agreed to watch over her and I and stood ready to strike anything that came close, showing your courage and fearlessness. And Naruto, you too surprised me by not sending your clones to sheild just the fallen elder, but also to assist Sasuke should he have needed it. You three…." Kurenai trailed off as she swept her gaze slowly from each perplexed face to the next as they drank in what he was saying. After a breif moment Kurenai placed a hand on Hinata and Sasuke's outer shoulder, leaning inwards to Naruto who is between the pair as he softly said "You three are worthy. You three are ready. Let's start training."

*****2 months later***  
><strong>

"Dammit Kurenai is late. This is not normal some thing has to have happened." Naruto and Sasuke sat while they checking their battle supplies. Kurenai appeared suddenly from the entrance to the Konoha capital building where Team 7 had been standing around outside for over an hour.

"I have some good news everyone. Your tough training hasn't gone unnoticed. We just got assigned to go on a Class C mission to escort a man named Tazuna to the land of waves now let's get going.

_**-Thank you all so much for reading this story! If you would please take one more moment to participate in the polls I'm posting, you would be a huge help! Have a great day and don't forget to share this fanfiction with your friends. **_


	5. wave part 1

**Hey everyone the results of the poll are dragon and hydra for naruto's new summons and if you haven't gusted it we start the mission to wave this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads this fanfiction. The new poll that is up is for slug summons. Will he have them or not? It is up to you.**

We find team 7 at the Namikaze estate discussing their new mission. "So here's what we know. We have to escort Tazuna here to the land of wave, which should be about a month long mission. So go home and prepare to meet me at the north gate in 30 minutes. I shall do the same." Said Kurenai.

After they left to go pack, Naruto decided to go through his father's library for scrolls to read on his journey. While he was down there he saw what looked to be a summing scroll and, from what his mother told him, he guessed it was for dragons by its old and weathered appearance. He opened it up and signed his name, excited to see if he was right, and went to the back yard to try to summon the dragon boss. With a shout of "**SUMMING JUSTU**", a dragon that was 6 yards long with a 2 yard wingspan appeared bellowing, " **Who summoned me?**" Looking down he sees Naruto and asked " **Was it you?**"

Naruto replied with determination "Yes."

"**So you want to be our new summoner ? Hmm. Well to do this you must first pass my test, and if you do, I will tell you my name and let you be our new summoner**." To which Naruto replied with a smirk, "Bring it on!"

"**You will be watched by one of my dragons for two days. He or she will examine all your actions and choices, then report to me about their findings. From there I will determine if you pass or not**." With a mighty flap of his wings the dragon left, but before Naruto went for the gate he heard Jack say "**That man we're escorting seemed to be nervous, like he was hoping for higher level of protection. Makes me wonder why he'd need it. Just be careful on this mission and DON'T GET US KILLED." **And with a firm nod, he was off.

***********************************************************************************************************************Dragons nest**

"Ryua, I need you to watch our new possible summoner for a couple days to see if he is worthy of our contract. I'll tell you his location at the moment, so come here." Said the dragon boss. A dark pink dragon came into the boss' room, nodded to what she was being told, bowed to him, and left swiftly to find the blonde child.

**Hidden leaf village**

Ryua found Naruto's scent and watched him hidden in the sky. Everyone now prepared, team 8 gathered at the north gate. They were just about to leave when Naruto told Kurenai that the mission might get harder than expected and to be ready. She told him not to worry about it and that it probably won't be as bad as he thinks. 45 minutes later everyone but Tazuna saw a puddle on the road and braced for battle. Just as they'd thought, as soon as everyone passed the puddle two chains shot out of it, wrapping around Kurenai and ensnaring her, while two ninja came out laughing "One down, four to go."

Pulling their chains the two ninja assumed they were "killing" Kurenai, as she went limp and seemed to vanish in a gush when they pulled extremely tightly. But Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata knew that she was still alive, just hiding and watching them to see what they do. Naruto and Sasuke jumped into battle while Hinata guarded Tazuna. "Sasuke you take the one on the right, I got the one on the left." said Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and it was on.

(With Naruto and his opponent)

"So before I kick your butt mind telling me your name?" Asked Naruto, to witch he got the gruff reply of "You will hear my name when you're dead! **WATER STYLE: GUNSHOT**"

"**EARTH STYLE: MUD WALL**" counters Naruto. The blonde engages him with Taijutsu, sparring with him blow for blow. This goes on for about 15 minutes before he gets tired of the monotony and grows serious. Using a fraction of his real speed, Naruto gets behind his opponent and knocks him out with a strong, quick elbow to the back of his foe's head. After tying him up he goes to check on Sasuke only to see that he's done with his enemy, too.

(With everyone)

After everything is done, Kurenai rejoins the group after popping up from her hiding spot underground. "These are the demon brothers," she said, "B ranked outlaws in our village, part of the missing-nin. So this is higher than a C rank mission…." she breathed surprised at the realization. "Well, looks like you were right Naruto, it did get harder than it should've been. So Tazuna, why do you have missing-nin after you? This is at least B rank, NOT a C rank like I was reported it would be." (Skipping the sob story Tazuna told everyone and moving on!)

After walking for another 15 minutes they came upon a wide river. Not even a minute later they notice a boat and ferryman coming out of the fog around the river, but there wasn't enough room to fit everyone- only four more people, not 5 like their party contained. To solve the issue Naruto volunteered to walk on the water and follow the boat to the other side of the wide river while his teammates were ferried across. Once across they thanked the ferryman for his help and continued forward until the fog got so thick they couldn't see their hands in front of them. Hinata was concerned by the sudden thickness of the fog, and turned on her Byakugan. Reacting to something she sees, she throws a Kunai, injuring a white rabbit. The fog lessened slightly at the impact, allowing the team to see what Hinata had hit. Kurenai's red eyes widened considerably as she recognized the type of rabbit that was, knowing that it was substitution. "GET DOWN NOW!" she yelled just in time to save everyone's lives from a giant sword that sliced the air just over where their heads were moments before. On the ground, cold, and unable to see clearly, Team 7 knew they were in trouble.

**Thanks again for making this fanfiction so popular. After this current poll for a summon there won't be another, but I will still take suggestions. You must give me either a way he gets it or an idea on how he will get it if you do so. This current poll will be taken down after chapter nine. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I learn from constructive, kindly worded criticism. J **


	6. wave part 2

Hey guys & gals here is chapter 6 hope you like. R&R

**I own nothing of Naruto or anything else that I may use**

We find team 7 about to face off with Zabuza Momochi, missing-nin from the Hidden Mist Village. Team 7 starts to stand up quickly after nearly getting their heads cut off but Zabuza's sword. Smirking at the team's ability to dodge his blows, which is rare to see jumps, Zabuza jumps down onto his sword to greet his next opponents, saying "Kurenai Yuki- the Genjutsu Mistress of the Hidden Leaf. No wonder those demon brothers Konoha sent to me failed, they wanted to leave the sharpest tool in the shed to challenge me! Ha, but, unlike the demon brothers, I like the way you look. I'll give you and your team a choice: either hand over the bridge builder or die."

Kurenai looks to her team, and, getting a nod, she turns back to say "Flattery is always appreciated, but it looks like you have to fight us."

She winks, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata immediately protect the bridge builder. "Don't let Zabuza get through, protect Tazuna with your life! I will handle Zabuza." Kurenai yelled. And with that, Kurenai jumped off to fight Zabuza.

"You won't beat me, you're all looks. You genjutsu users are all the same, thinking looks are everything. You don't have the taijutsu mastery to go hand-to-hand with me princess, and I will slice your pretty little waist in two before you can capture me in a genjustu. I know better than to look at your face- your body will do just fine…." Zabuza smirked. "This is a battle you cannot win!"

Then suddenly he yelled** "WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUSTU"**, capturing Kurenai by her ankle to ensnare her in a ball of water. He created a water clone to hold the prison, and as he stalked towards her cell to finish the job, his giant sword glinting in the mist, Naruto says "Sasuke, Hinata, Zabuza has Kurenai trapped! We have to help! I will fight Zabuza. Sasuke, you defend the bridge builder, and Hinata, you free Kurenai. Break!"

And Naruto was off to take on Zabuza as Hinata went to free their teacher. Zabuza saw the blonde brat coming in his sword's reflection, turning quickly to say "So, you think you can take me on? You and your friends are just playing ninja. When I was your age I already had blood on my hands from the Hidden Mist graduation exam, which ordered us to eliminate the entire Academy of other students. It was a sick game, but one I excelled at- you see, the more you killed the better your score, and I had the best score because I took out every last student."

Naruto hesitated, breifly appauled by the story Zabuza was telling. The large man continied "All the students, the teachers, nobody at the Academy that day lived to see another after when I was through with them. I would've taken out the whole damn village if I wasn't restrained from my bloodied frenzy." Zabuza touched his sword lightly and looked upon it as if trying to see through to the bottom of the pond, like he was searching intently for something. "After that," he said, "they changed the graduation exam to the standard one. I was a game changer. So, compared to that, you're playing around. You aren't a real ninja like me until you've taken a life kid."

Naruto replies "You may be right. Maybe you mean my team and every other fresh Genin from Konoha are just playing pretend, but understand this 'ninja'- although I've never taken a life of my own yet, I know what it's like to see one be taken from me. I bet you don't understand what it's like to see a family member killed before your very eyes. Huh, oh great Demon of the Mist? Do you know what it feels like, to feel so helpless?" Naruto yelled those last words in rage after tapping into recessive emotions from that traumatic time.

"And not just me," he continued, "but Sasuke too. It was his brother that murdered my mother. But instead of putting either of us out of our miseries right there, he put us under powerful genjutsus, forcing me into a coma for a whole week. When I came to, I learned he had wiped Konoha clean of the entire Uchiha clan. Well, except for Sasuke. I finally got Sasuke to tell me how he felt about being left alive, so he could vent those repressed feelings. I feel as though, if he hadn't opened up to me after my 11 months of nagging, that he would be down a very different road right now. A dark one. Much like the crimson stained path you're walking, Zabuza."

Suddenly Zabuza leaped towards Naruto, screaming, "Enough talk, fight me brat!"

Naruto blocked Zabuza's forceful strike of his sword with two kunai, but the force Zabuza forced upon him made his knees buckle to the ground. Zabuza had a crazed look in his eyes, and knew he couldn't distract the man much longer. Hinata had to hurry. Naruto couldn't last in this Kenjutsu duel for long, not in this position.

Hinata made her way stealthily over to the water clone, trying her best not to attract Zabuza's attention. Using a few gentle fist strikes, she dispersed the clone's chakra enough to cause power holding the water prison together to fall apart, also killing the clone in the process. Throughout this endeavor, she was listening to Naruto and Zabuza's conversation, and heard many new revelations. After hearing how Naruto's mother died, she thought "_Maybe he's not just some commoner beneath my boot. Maybe, just maybe, he deserves a chance, and is someone special in my life. I don't know. Now isn't the time nor the place for this!_"

She then picked up her unconcious, water-logged teacher and went back over to guard Tazuna with a weary Sasuke. Once she was over there she decided to watch the match, and was surprised to see that Naruto had gained the upperhand, using a clone to trick Zabuza into thinking he was winning, just as the real Naruto was able to get in several sneaky blows to Zabuza's vulnerable areas. Stunned and now under Naruto's blade, right as Naruto was going to kill Zabuza, two Senbon needles became lodged in Zabuza's neck from the depth of the mist, making him pass out instantly. A hunter-nin appeared and said "Thank you for your assistance. I've been chasing him for a while now." Confused, Naruto watched as the hunter-nin went over to the limp body, picked it up, and vanished. "At least we don't have to worry about clean-up." Sasuke sighed. "Let's get out of here. Kurenai needs rest." Naruto nodded in agreement and asked Tazuna the brdige builder how far away his house was from their current location, to which he responded "Just about another half-mile north of here. We'll be there in the shake of a fox's tail. Come on, I'll show ya!"

But just as they start taking their first steps, the mist started to become a murky black that grew thicker and thicker until suddenly, Naruto couldn't see or move anymore. He had passed out.

**Time skip 30 minutes later to Tazuna's House (Naruto's Mindscape)**

"**You damnable idiot, did you really think you could take on someone at Zabuza's level so soon without any sort of repercussion other than fatigue? If it wasn't for me using some of my personal chakra to increase your muscles' durability, you could've gotten yourself and ME killed!**" Jack yelled at Naruto. **"****Now what do you have to say for yourself ? And make it quick, you're about to wake up.****"**

"Look, I don't have anything other to say than you're right. I should've thought that through a bit more before charging into battle against one of the seven swordsman of the mist. But how about instead of complaining, you give me a greater contribution of your power so my chances of winning and survival increase. If my chances to live go up, so do yours Jack. Seems like you have some shit you should think though more before you do, too."

Jack grimaced at Naruto and snarled, but said nothing, meaning he had no rebuttle to the well stated argument his carrier had presented.

"One more thing- do you have any suggestions for how I should improve my training in Kenjutsu? If not, then I'd better just to wake up and leave you alone so I can get back to my training which actually is making me stronger."

Silence ensued, so, angry, Naruto woke up and left the defeated, grumpy fox alone.

**Tazuna's House (Real-World)**

Groaning awake, Naruto opened his eyes and settled his vision upon Kurenai, who was looking much healthier than she did earlier that day, bringing in some delicious smelling, steaming dinner. Seeing Naruto awake, his teacher smiled but asked why he had passed out to begin with. Placing his hand on his sealed stomach, Kurenai nodded, understanding what had happened. Still angry at Jack, Naruto stared at his stomach a second longer, then threw off the blanket he was under and declared that he was going out to train. "Zabuza might come back, and when he does, I want to be ready, better and faster than he'll ever be!" He snalred.

Sneaking off into the woods, Naruto practiced ancient Konoha arts he had read from his father's scrolls, in addition to practicing the light and dark styles his trapped fuzzball had told him about before the mission. Both light and dark are powerful elemental techniques, but are extremely difficult to master. Being able to wield both styles effectively has never been properly done because the two styles are literal opposites of one another. Saying that using both in unison successfully in battle is the hardest thing a ninja could ever train for is an understatement. The light style is one of illusion and misdirection, one of stall tactics with very little use of actual physical contact, but useful for healing and assistance. The dark style is one of manipulation and destruction that cannot discern between enemy and friend, with little to no control on the more powerful techniques when being wielded by the user, making it extremely dangerous.

Knowing the risks and challenges, Naruto wanted to desperately master these styles for himself, and thus made 900 shadow clones to begin the training. He told 100 of them to work on chakra control, another 100 to work on light style, another 100 to work on dark, 100 to work on Kenjutsu, and the other 500 to split evenly into groups of 100 to continue to master the other five elements. After a chorus of "Yes boss!", the real Naruto found a spot in the forest to work on a particular fire technique he had read about that piqued his interest. Taking a breath, Naruto went through a flash of 15 well-executed hand signs, ending on Tiger while saying _**fire style: Phoenixian flame reincarnation!**_

__Channeling the elemental fire chakra through his body, Naruto was uncomfrotable with the chakra's heated flow, holding it in for a millisecond longer than he should have. This error made him lose his focus, causing the entire technique to blow up in his face, singing his eyebrows terribly as he gets knocked to the forest floor. Taken aback, he yells "Why the hell can't I get this right?!"

"It's because you don't have the Pheonixian contract dumbass. Don't ask me where to find it in case you're wondering, that sealed scroll has been lost for over 1000 years, and no one, not even us tailed beasts, know where to find it. You'd have to be one lucky person to find that sort of gem. Even if you do manage to be that one in a million treasure hunter, be warned. From what your father saw of them, they ain't easy creatures to work with. Persnickety arses…." Jack mumbled softly.

Naruto wanted to ask what Jack had against Pheonixes, then realized he had better things to do than sit around and gossip with a giant fox. He had more pointed questions instead. Shaking his head, Naruto focused on Jack's voice and replied silently, saying "So this summoning contract is under claim by the Pheonixian creatures? I need their permission and energy in order to perform this prized and guarded jutsu? I see, that's why I keep failing. Thanks Jack. I guess you aren't totally useless." He smiled

"Now go get some sleep. You were very grumpy earlier and I don't wanna deal with a mean old fox. I'm not trying to get us killed, rest assured. I'm not suicidal. I refuse to die until I've killed that Itachi bastard and avenge my mother. So go away and let me be fuzzball."

Jack remained silent as Naruto went back to work on his training in all of the seven elements. He could swear he could hear Jack snoring in the back of his mind, but couldn't be certain. It reminded him of how his mother used to snore softly after a long day's work. Jolted by this memory, Naruto had an epiphany, realizing that one of his clones in the land of whirlpools had left a seal relating to his mother's side of the family from when he sent clones out long ago to scout for places Itachi might have hidden. That old clone had left a memory seal in the land of whirlpools that Naruto could easily track and follow. Determined to follow this new information about his mother, Naruto resolved to head there after his mission was done and he was safely back in Konoha or maybe sooner.

**Well there is chapter 6 hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your patients it means a lot to me.**

**By the way I put up a poll on if Naruto should be a medic –nin or not again thank you chap 7 will be up as soon as possible.**


	7. End of wave

**_Hello again my faithful readers, sorry it took me so long to get back to writing the story but I had a case of writer's block. Glad that's over- now I'm back at it! Also, I'm going to be posting a new poll so please take a look. This should be the end of wave but who knows. For those of you that are curious about the results of the last poll, Naruto will be a med-nin. I'm skipping the scene at the house (you know the one)._**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO (****_OR ELSE HE WOULD BE KICK ASS_****) OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE**

We find team 7 at a mist covered bridge (_which was completed two days ago_) all knowing that Zabuza was ready for round two.

"Well, Zabu-chan, ready for round two? Because this time I am." Said Naruto.

"Not going to run away again. Either way I am still going to KICK. YOUR. ASS!" Said Zabuza, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Oh yeah, how about a little wager? **I** win, you and Haku come back to the leaf and stop trying to kill the old drunk. **YOU** win, and you can kill me and take my eyes for yourself, thus giving you the **MOST** powerful eyes known to the ninja world! So what do you say?" asked Naruto, showing the Rinnegan.

"I say you got yourself a bet there, kid One on one," Replied Zabuza, and so the battle between the two swordsmen began in a furry of sparks. This continues for fifteen minutes until Naruto misses a block from Zabuza's powerful sword, getting a near fatal strike to the stomach

"So looks like I'm getting myself a new pair of eyes today," laughed Zabuza as he got ready to kill our hero; who by this time, started to black out and accept defeat until he saw time freeze and heard a feminine voice call out to him:

"_IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT? IS THIS WHAT YOUR MOTHER TRAINED YOU FOR? IF SO SHE DESVERED TO DIE AND SO DO Y.O.U.,_" said the voice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I did my best and lost, SO DON'T GO TALKING ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT! I did as I promised to her," replied Naruto angrily at what the voice had said. He was about to make another quip, but lost consciousness, and blacked out.

**SOULSCAPE**

Waking up, he looks around seeing nothing but water except for someone standing way out on the water looking angrily at him. As he stood up, the person began to move closer and closer. Soon he could make out some details as the person came closer, like how the person was female, stood at about 5'11", had skin that was white as the moon, and had long hair flowing down to her mid-back. It wasn't until she was almost right in front of him that he could see that her hair was a beautiful midnight blue, almost as dark as the ocean, with eyes you could get lost into if you stared at them for too long. Naruto wanted to say something about her hypnotic eyes, but as he was about to open his mouth she began to speak to him instead, staring directly, unwaveringly, into his own blue eyes.

"_YOU SAY YOU DID YOUR BEST, BUT DID YOU REALLY? YES, YOU FOUGHT HARD BUT YOUR SEALS WERE STILL ACTIVE. YOU COULD HAVE BEATEN HIM IF YOU HAD WENT ALL OUT, BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO YOU JUST HAD TO HOLD BACK, AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO LET YOU USE MY POWER! PST, BUT SEEING AS YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO PROVE YOUR RESOLVE- all you need to do is say my name…._" And she whispered her name to Naruto.

**REAL WORLD**

Right before Zabuza got close enough to claim his prize, Naruto stood up and yelled "ROTATE RAPIDLY, WHIRLPOOL!" and as he finished a long beautifully crafted blue sword about five foot two inches with a light blue whirlpool like guard and dark blue handle appeared in his hand. As soon as Naruto grasped it, the sword shot a torrent of high pressure water from the tip of the blade, almost knocking Zabuza off the side of the bridge. Zabuza recovered from his initial shock,angry and seathing, and got into a ready stance while soaked to the bone from the ICE COLD WATER that was dripping off his body from the sword's surprise, yelling, "YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT! HAKU, GET IN HERE AND HELP ME KILL THIS BRAT NOW!" but before she could move, FIVE white chains popped up out of the ground and ensnared her, making her unable to move a muscle, causing her to look for the source of the chains. She followed them with her eyes only to find that Naruto had made a clone to hold her down, who had summoned the chains for extra help. Zabuza saw this as well, and with his partner now unable to help, he begrudgingly decides to continue the fight without her.

Naruto said "We agreed one on one and absolutely NO outside help. If my clone hadn't stopped her I would've been forced to use my full strength against you, and you would have lost instantly. Now where were we? Oh yah," Naruto laughed, "I was just about to kick your ass. **Slash of the swirling tide!**" yelled Naruto while slashing from his upper right to lower left, causing a stream of swirling water to be launched at Zabuza. He nimbly dodged and went to strike Naruto, but the hero had brought forth a whirlpool to block him. Quickly, Zabuza then went to block Naruto's counter strike, which he of course blocked with another jutsu.

This back and forth continued for about 50 minutes, with neither Naruto or Zabuza missing a block to allow the other to get a clean hit- that was, until Naruto heard someone in his head say "_Naruto, it's Whirlpool, and I feel about 501 new energies at the other end of the bridge. You need to end this now and deal with them before you have too much to handle._" said the now identified Whirlpool.

Naruto then decided to use a couple of his swords techniques "**First dance: dance of the incoming tide**" he yelled, causing a MASSIVE wave to strike Zabuza who then heard "**next dance: dance of the winter ice**", sending a huge amount of ice that froze the water on him. What he didn't know was that Gatō and his forces were also caught up in the combination, since his water and ice combo affected the 360 degree area around him. Naruto only knew he had ensnared them when he heard a scream coming from the other side of the bridge where Whirlpool had felt their energies. Naruto un-froze Zabuza, and they all turned around and saw Gatō and about 500 thugs trapped in ice up to their neck. Zabuza got curious and asked Gatō "So, were you planning on backing me up or killing me off?"

Gatō answers bitterly "Kill you and take the girl for me and my men to use as a w-w-w-w-weapon." stuttering because of being cold. Having got his answer, Zabuza looks back and says "I will come with you to the leaf if you can keep Haku safe there."

"Welcome to the leaf." Naruto smiled. He nods his head to Zabuza and the two then split, with Zabuza going to protect Haku while Naruto attacks the thugs, sword at the ready and thirsting for 501 bodies A few minutes later, they all (mines Zabuza, Kurenai, and Haku) helped clear the body carnage off the bridge from Naruto's attacks. After they were finished cleaning, everyone packed up their things and headed for the leaf village, with Naruto being carried by Zabuza (who had by this time passed out because of exhaustion). Naruto smiled in his sleep, however, for the whole journey back, because he knew the mission was completed.

_Well there you go chapter 7 done! New poll up for elements of more swords for Naruto, I will try to get 8 done and up as soon as I can. Thank you all for your __patience and time I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _J


	8. AN

hey everyone I won't be posting anything for a while now before you say anything I just started on the Chunin Exam's and I want to put them all up at one time please bare with me and give me time to right them I will try to get them up as fast as possible


	9. AN 2

**Hey everyone not dead just need a brake is all thank you for your patients and I won't be deleting this story. Instead I will be working on my other story Fox Lord Naruto.**


	10. AN3

**HEY EVERONE AFTER READING OVER SOME REVIEWS I DECIDED TO REWRITE THE STORY SO THIS VIRSION OF THE STORY IS DONE AND I WILL MAKE A REWRITE VERSION OF IT **


End file.
